A Thief's Proposition
by ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: *SLASH* *WOLVERINE/GAMBIT* *Takes place during Episode Five - Thieves Gambit* In order to obtain the collar, Wolverine must first meet up to Gambit's demands, no matter how twisted they might have seemed. Past feelings are revealed between old friends.


**Title: **A Thief's Proposition (Lately, it has been so hard trying to think up a title for any of my stories/one-shots)

**Genre: **Romance/Humor (Though, my sense of humor might be completely different from everyone else's XD)

**Series: **Wolverine and The X-Men (If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it. It's pretty damn good.)

**Pairing: **Logan (Wolverine) x Remy (Gambit)…I wonder why I bother putting it. XD That's all my stories ever are.

**Warnings: **Fluff. Minor spoilers. Language, perhaps. The sex scene is skipped over (I know, how could I? XD)

**Overall Story Rating: **Mature. Of course…even though the sex scene is skipped.

**Author's Notes: **Well just recently I bought "Wolverine and The X-Men" Volume Two on DVD. I was very pleased to see that Gambit is on the cover; which only means he is in an episode. He makes an appearance in episode five, which is titled "Thieves Gambit". I couldn't resist attempting to write something slash between them based off the events in this episode. XD There is a few things that Gambit said that just made me think and of course, I twisted it into something us Slash fans love.

However, there was something in this episode that I was constantly scratching my head over. Though, I resolved that question earlier on. In the episode, it looked like Gambit and Wolverine didn't even know each other. They acted that way, and I figured Gambit knew better than to challenge Wolverine to a fight. He certainly did in the 1993 series. But, eventually, Gambit acknowledges Logan later in the episode by calling him "Wolverine"; and Wolverine never mentioned his alias at a point in the episode. So, that mystery is solved. They do know each other. So, I guess in this story they will know each other…when I was originally going to have them strangers. Oh well. I would really appreciate some positive feedback on this story. Flames will be laughed at. Thank you! Enjoy!

**NOTE:** The dialogue in the first three paragraphs are from the episode. Everything else beyond that belongs to me.

**A Thief's Proposition **

**

* * *

**

"And once again…"

An overly smug Cajun skillfully maneuvered his bo staff to yet again acquire the collar that his client had hired him to retrieve. Naturally, after Gambit witnessed the cash he'd made from the arrangement being thrown into the fire by the hands of Wolverine, she was out of the picture. He was collecting this collar entirely for his own benefit now. "The prize is mine. This seems like a good time to renegotiate our agreement, non?" he smirked lightly and held the collar teasingly between two fingers, looking it over as if he was imagining the amount it would go for elsewhere.

Wolverine growled and extracted his claws, placing them under Gambit's chin, the tip just barely grazing the skin. "I don't recommend it." He narrowed his eyes behind his mask, having every intention on getting this collar back into his own hands at whatever cost.

Gambit shook his head slowly and grabbed Wolverine's wrist with his free hand, moving it back down to his side, now relinquished from the threat of his claws. "Sorry, but double pay is just not enough…especially putting up with you." Wolverine had never been an easy one to reason with; but in this case, Gambit felt that he had the upper hand. With the collar in his possession, he had the power to demand anything of the other mutant.

Wolverine's lips curled up into a snarl and his claws sank back into his skin. "Well what the hell do ya want?" He had already offered double the money that his client did; he couldn't put down much else.

Gambit tilted his head slightly to the side, a smile working its way onto his face. "Why don' we go `n discuss dat after we finish up our business `ere?" He winked, slipping the collar into his jacket pocket. Logan could just smell the lust radiating off of the other; his own pheromones reacting to his charm. He watched as Remy stalked his way over to the other side of the warehouse. There was no way in hell he would hear the end of it if he left without that collar.

So he supposed he had no choice but to oblige to Remy's demands.

---

Gambit was particularly fond of the drive back to the mansion for a few reasons. One, he was straddling behind the man he could end up being underneath if the night went as planned. There was no reason as to why it shouldn't. Gambit explained what he wanted, and with a lot of hesitation from Wolverine, finally came to an agreement. He returned the collar as promised, and now Wolverine was keeping his part of the bargain. Two, he had always wondered what a lay from the other mutant would be like. He had his fair share of one-night stands with men over the years, but he had always wanted to get Wolverine into bed sometime or another. And three, he had his eye on this motorcycle ever since he'd first seen it, dying to ride it.

Remy was pulled from his thoughts when the motorcycle came to a stop in the circular driveway, immediately being turned off. He chuckled lightly and got off, looking over the grounds. "Been a while since I've seen dis place, non?"

"When yer not robbin' it." Wolverine commented and removed his helmet, sitting it on the abandoned seat. "Come on, Gumbo." he walked up the front steps and led Gambit into the place he used to call home.

Upon entering, the scent of coffee filled Wolverine's nostrils; which only meant that someone was in the kitchen. But as he, with Gambit in tow, advanced closer, there were scents of multiple people close by. Wolverine pushed open the door to the kitchen. Beast, Kitty, and Bobby all looked in his direction, blinking when they saw his uniform in tatters (courtesy of the Sentinel Prowler) and Gambit behind him. "We need better security." He said as he tossed the collar onto the tabletop, spinning a bit before settling.

Kitty pointed to Gambit. "Wolverine? Who is that?"

"The culprit." He snorted.

Each and every one of their expressions were filled with alarm. Gambit shot Wolverine a look, crossing his arms over his chest. "But he did help me to get the collar…though it came with a price." He mumbled the last part and looked away from the rest of the group, who still heard him.

"What?"

"Ya don't wanna know." Wolverine insisted and turned, walking from the kitchen, Gambit following him up the stairs and back to his bedroom. It was far too explicit for their young ears to hear what was in store for him tonight.

Gambit took in his surroundings. This place certainly had changed since he had last seen it. It had been so long that Remy didn't even seem to notice that it was in a completely different location. Wolverine shoved open the door to his room, flicking on the light upon walking in.

"Non, leave da light off, cher." Gambit drawled and turned it back off, shutting the door after he entered. He heard a soft growl from the man in front of him, but paid no mind to it as he looked around. He'd never have the privilege of coming into Wolverine's bedroom before. Of course, Gambit had never dared threaten him before. "Tis' cozy." He walked over to the bed, shedding his trench coat as he did so, being sure to sway his hips seductively, when he knew Wolverine was watching him. He sat down on the edge, running a gloved hand over the disheveled sheets. "Come on over `ere, homme." he purred.

Wolverine clenched his fists, then making his way over to the bedside, standing in front of the younger male. "I wanna take a look at dat handsome face o' yers." Gambit chuckled and let his hands go up, removing the mask from Wolverine's head. It was just how he remembered it. Dark hair, soft under his fingers despite how rough it might've looked; and bright blue eyes. "Dis make me wish I never left."

Logan turned his head, not liking the attention. He wasn't used to get such compliments…especially from other men.

Gambit let his hands trail down lower, running his fingers through the coarse hair of the feral's chest through one of the rips in his uniform. "Dat uniform not doin' no good in coverin' ya up, cher. Ya might as well just take it off." he said seductively and tweaked one of Logan's nipples before teasing it with his thumb.

Logan gasped lightly, fighting off a moan. There was no way that he wanted Gambit to gain complete control over him. So, he was going to reassure him that he was the one that was going to REMAIN in control for the duration of the evening. "A shower is in order fer me first, Cajun."

Gambit narrowed his red on black eyes, looping one of his leg's around Logan's own. "Dat wasn't part of the agreement." He had wanted this for so long. He was finally allowed to have it and he wasn't going to wait another second.

Logan skillfully stepped away, unhooking Gambit's leg from his. He headed for the bathroom, tossing the mask that Gambit removed into a nearby hamper. That was the only thing that wasn't going to need a seamstress' attention. "Then get off yer ass and join me."

Gambit let a smile tug at the corners of his lips as he stood up, following Logan into the bathroom.

---

It had been nearly fifteen minutes their last round, and Remy found himself still flying. Never in his life had he come across such pleasure. He had expected Logan to provide a good lay, and his expectations were met---and exceeded. Now, the thief's head was resting on Logan's bicep, staring at the ceiling with a cigarette between his lips. Logan's arm was wrapped around him, eyes closed, the scent of the smoke relaxing him immensely. "How was dat fer ya, cher?" Remy asked softly and took a long drag, then exhaling.

"Do ya even have to ask..?" Logan arched a brow, eyes slowly opening, then reaching over and taking the cigarette from between Remy's fingers. He took a drag himself, even though cigars were more his thing. He stretched to discard the ashes threatening to fall from the end of the cigarette in the nearby ashtray currently present on his end table. Least to say, he'd expected for Remy to leave after he got what he wanted. Ever since Remy had made the proposition, Logan assumed he was going to be the one on bottom. That ended up not happening, much to his surprise…and relief.

"Wouldn't 'f asked if I didn't wanna know." Remy tilted his head up to get a good look at the other mutant, his fingers slowly running through the damp hair on Logan's chest.

"It was pretty damn good, gumbo. I won't lie." Logan responded after a few short moments, sighing lightly as he reached over and put the cigarette between Remy's lips, allowing him to take a drag while he kept a hold of the cancer stick. "Haven't had it that good in a while."

Remy arched a brow, waiting until Logan drew back the cigarette before exhaling, purposely letting the smoke ghost over the other's nipples (which he learned to be a sensitive spot). "A while? Jus' how long 's a while?"

"That part is not important." Logan insisted, finishing off the cigarette with one final drag before putting it out in the ashtray. It had been years---he'd stopped counting. Remy's probably never gone a couple days without sex, so he didn't retort with the same question.

They both stayed quiet for long moments, relishing in the sound of one another's breathing. This almost felt natural---like it was meant to happen at some point. Their bodies seem to meld together perfectly during the amazing sex they'd had, and now, they fit together just like a puzzle during the afterglow. "Cher..?"

"What?" Logan asked, almost irritated that the silence was broken.

"Have 'y ever thought bought doin' this with me be'fo?"

"Nope."

"Non?"

"That's right."

"So why did ya?"

Logan sighed and shook his head. "Guess jus' not seein' ya fer so long made me understand just how much I care fer yer pompous ass."

Remy chuckled whole-heartedly. "Dat's sweet. Y' good wid words, cher." He traced Logan's collarbone with butterfly kisses, fingers still sifting through his chest hair.

"Shut up." Logan smirked and turned his head to face Remy.

Remy looked up at him, lips merely inches apart. "Remy don't t'ink he gonna leave dis time. Not seein' y' fer so long make me realize jus' how much I miss y' too."

"Then don't."

"Remy won't."

They sealed that agreement with a kiss.

An agreement neither of them had a problem with.

**-End-**

**Author's Notes:** Holy crap. I think something is wrong with me. XD I wrote a chapter of a story and a one-shot all in one night?! That's insane! The shortest amount of time its ever taken me to do that is two days! Four hours? That's nuts! Well, overall I am VERY satisfied with how this story came out. I think this is one of the best one-shots I've done (even if it doesn't have sex in it). This turned out better than I thought it would. I just hope everyone else likes it as much as I do…positive feedback would be much appreciated. Thank you! I have lots of other Logan/Remy stories---so feel free to check those out as well!


End file.
